


In Need VII

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, House Cleaning, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: It's time for The Cleaner to enter Joan's circle of trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to JoansGlove and Ifitbelove for encouraging my Vera-free Joan adventures. After S4 I just can't (yet) bring myself to write anymore FreakyTits tales.

It had been four weeks. I'd cleaned Joan's house every Tuesday but she hadn't been there once. No communication, nothing. I resigned myself to the fact that she'd had her fun and lost interest. Ah, well. It had been so very good while it lasted and at least I still had my job in her house. So today I was pleasantly surprised to find a note on the dining table in that same elegant handwriting of my detailed cleaning instructions. "No clothes, just the collar and gloves." Oh my god, she had a plan and it looked like I was going to feel the benefit of it. My body shuddered with anticipation and I could feel goosebumps rising despite the warmth of the day. I slowly removed my clothes and folded them neatly. Standing naked I picked up the leather collar from the table. It was a beautiful thing. Handcrafted and no doubt, given Joan's tastes, very expensive. 

The leather was very soft and black with a silver buckle, flat studs and two metal loops spaced at intervals. I held it reverently across both palms and lifted it to my face. I deeply inhaled the primal scent of animal hide and rubbed it against my cheek. I could feel my pulse beating as I wrapped it around my throat, pulled the strap through the buckle and tightened it, awakening my clit which began to steadily pulsate. I ran my fingertips over my nipples which hardened instantly and had to use every ounce of self control not to slip my hand between my legs and touch myself. Still no Joan. To distract myself I donned a pair of my usual black latex gloves (noting that Joan had bought me a new box) and set about my usual duties. 

Joan's ensuite bathroom was huge; most of my apartment would have fitted in it. The decor was simple but so elegant, like the rest of the house, with white walls and dark grey tiles around the sink and in the shower. The sink and loo were at one end and the other part of the room was taken up with a huge walk-in shower that was almost like a wet room. Three quarters of it was screened by a huge glass wall. The shower fittings also looked ridiculously expensive, with a huge shower head and smaller jets at different heights and angles. I'd been tempted to use this shower at the end of more than one sweaty shift but the thought of Joan's displeasure if she caught me sullying her freshly cleaned facilities was enticing but a sufficient deterrent.

I worked my way around the bathroom carrying my toolbox, as I called it, of various cleaning products, sponges, microfibre cloths, dusters etc. By the time I was in the shower scrubbing the tiles a sheen of sweat covered my face, neck and back. I could feel the occasional bead of it running into the collar, trickling down my spine and between my breasts. Without warning Joan appeared stealthily behind me and pushed me firmly against the wall. Her pubic hair tickled the small of my back and her breasts pressed into my shoulders, I felt and heard her fast, shallow breathing. She was naked, fuuuck! 

She ran her hands over my neck, gripping the collar and tightening it. I felt my cunt pump out a wave of hot juice. She ran her broad tongue over the collar, her nose pressed into the nape of my neck and I heard her inhale the potent leathery scent. "You've worked up quite a sweat, my girl," she rasped, licking salty beads of it from my skin, all the while crushing my breasts into the cold hard tiles with her fiery body. "Now it's my turn." She spun me round and unceremoniously pushed me to my knees on the hard floor. I didn't even register the pain as she thrust her cunt in my face; I almost wept tears of joy instead. I stole one quick lick before shoving her roughly by the hips back against the wall so I could take a good look at this sexy, handsome woman who had occupied my thoughts obsessively for weeks. 

An impressive thick bush of black curls with the odd glittery silver strand completely covered her mons. It looked as though I was going to have to search to find treasure there. The mere thought of prising those lips open made my mouth water and I groaned. Joan smiled down at me in invitation, stroked two long fingers along the soft leather band at my neck before hooking them under and yanking me to her, as she casually leant against the wall and opened her thighs. This gesture was so erotic, so hot, that I moaned with longing. I steadied myself by gripping as much of her firm arse cheeks as I could reach and trailed quick kisses and nips of my teeth up her inner thighs. The smell of her musk hit me. Intense and potent, it told me how turned on she already was. Sliding my hands around her hips I ran my thumbs slowly and rhythmically down and back up her outer labia as I buried my nose in her thatch of hair. Salivating, I sniffed deeply to smell her scent and moved my nose south to nudge her clit. Joan's hips rolled forward and one large hand seized my hair.

I circled and tentatively dabbled two fingers into Joan's entrance to gather copious sticky juices, which I smeared upwards to continue rubbing her dark pink, hair-fringed labia. God how I loved a woman with hair. Pussies shaved like pre-pubescent schoolgirls weren't my thing at all. There was something almost primal and so hot about hair. I ran my fingers firmly between the slippery outer and inner frills, feeling them swell further and then, gripping the outer flaps between thumbs and forefingers, I finally divided them before joyfully lowering my face. 

How I savoured that first complete connection of my mouth to her most secret flesh. Flattening my tongue I slowly licked her from perineum to the stem of her clitoris, digging my nails into her thighs as my thumbs continued to rub her sticky flanges. Joan uttered a guttural groan and pulled my hair, the best impetus she could ever have provided. "Again, and harder, lick me harder." I could hear the desperation in her voice, her urgency. I didn't need to be told twice. Glancing upwards I finally took in the sight of her large, magnificent breasts; her dusky, erect nipples. Joan was cupping one tit, squeezing it hard, the other hand still tangled in my hair. She forcefully pressed my head back down.

This time it was my tongue and lips running between her labia. I licked and sucked with a desire I had never felt before; I wanted nothing more than to bury my face into Joan's cunt, to relish in pleasuring this most intriguing, sexy woman. And god she smelled and tasted good. Descriptions of how women's cunts taste never really do it justice; they're either too factual (sweet and salty) or a bit corny (heavenly nectar); but Joan tasted delectable. Maybe, I mused as I devoured her, she was pumping out pheromones and that was why I could have quite happily never moved my face again. Whatever the reason, judging by her animalistic grunts this was a woman who loved fucking as much as I did. 

I set to work teasing her into a frenzy, licking around the sides of her clit, flicking lightly over the nub and burrowing the very tip of my tongue in the fold where her lips came together. Then, just as I felt her about to increase the pressure on my head to press me directly into her clit I shifted and pushed my pointed tongue inside her as hard and fast as I could. "Yes, yes," Joan grunted. I tongue fucked her as if my muscle was a mini cock, feeling her juices coat and lubricate it. In and out, as hard and fast as I could and rubbing a thumb and two fingers around and over her slippery clit. "Fuuuck, yes! Lick me, do it now!" Even in the midst of this delicious fuck I chuckled inwardly. Joan, of course, couldn't help topping from the bottom! 

But I wasn't about to say no to sucking her clit, especially as that meant I could get my fingers inside her too. I could feel my own clit throb even as I thought this. I pulled my tongue slowly out of her, abundant secretions and saliva covering my chin, and looked up into dark, dangerous eyes before spreading her lips as wide as I could with one hand and licking back up to the top of her vee. I pushed three fingers deep into her, massaging the front wall of her vagina then focused my full attention on her swollen and protruding pearl. I'd found my treasure and set about bringing it home. 

I gathered it up in my lips, sucking gently at first, flicking my tongue over the hard bud and gradually increasing the speed. I could hear Joan panting and moaning above me; her hips rolled into my mouth and I could feel her thighs tightening and tensing around my face. To hear her so uncontrolled, giving voice to her pleasure, was indescribably arousing to me and I sucked her clit with gusto, her cunt slurping as I fucked her hard. I imagined a connection between my tongue and fingertips, stimulating Joan's most sensitive pleasure points, inside and out. Her movements intensified to match mine, her noises increased in both urgency and volume until her entire body convulsed and spasmed as she came with a hoarse shout, her legs collapsing from under her, crushing me to the floor of the shower where we both lay. 

After a minute Joan got up on shaky legs and leant against the wall. "Take the collar off," she rasped, her chest still rising and falling, her breathing not yet returned to normal. I undid it with fumbling, damp fingers and passed it to her outstretched hand. She threw it through the gap in the glass wall and turned the shower on. "We don't want to ruin it now, do we?" Jets of hot water sprayed her from all directions, outlining her stunning body in a misty glow, and then cascading over me. I lay at her feet, so turned on but content to watch the show as Joan washed first her hair and then herself, sensually caressing her own beautiful body. 

When she cupped and washed a breast, however, I could no longer simply watch but began to mirror her actions. I touched my own tits, circling and rubbing my stiff nipples as Joan fingered her's; another jolt of intense arousal convulsed my body. A brief approving smile flitted across her lips. As she stroked suds over her round belly, I caressed my own. It became a game of follow my lead; when she finally reached between her thighs I couldn't suppress the loud groan of pleasure at finally being granted permission to touch my own soaked, swollen flesh. Joan watched through heavily lidded eyes as I slid my fingers as far inside as I could reach and rocked my aching cunt onto them. Frantically I rubbed my pulsating clit, rushing to a desperate, shattering release that left me panting in a boneless heap at Joan's feet. 

After a minute Joan pulled me to my feet and under the stream of water before stepping away behind the glass screen. I drank in the wonderful view of her retreating, mouth-watering arse and watched her wrap a huge white towel around her body. "Shower. And then clean it as normal." Back to business as usual but I sensed that something had shifted. A degree of trust had been established with that sexual act. As she left the bathroom she smiled over her shoulder. "Take the collar home but be sure to wear it for work from now on."


End file.
